Payphone (Hiatus)
by breakin' down
Summary: Kai marah kepada Sehun yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya daripada dirinya dan anaknya. Kai memutuskan pergi ke rumah Ibunya. Tapi Seoul terkena gempa. Sehun merasa menyesal. Apa yang terjadi kepada mereka? Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan? / Hunkai/Kaihun


Title: Payphone

Author: Miko

Pairing: HunKai (Sehun X Kai)

Genre: AU, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Rated: T

Length: 1 of ?

Summary: Kai marah kepada Sehun yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya daripada dirinya dan anaknya. Kai memutuskan pergi ke rumah Ibunya. Tapi Seoul terkena gempa. Sehun merasa menyesal. Apa yang terjadi kepada mereka? Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan?

Warning: This is Yaoi Fics. Boy X Boy **NO COPAS NO BASHING NO PLAGIATOR**

Back Sound: Maroon 5 – Payphone

Maroon 5 – One More Night

A/N: FF ini Miko persembahin buat Teleportingwinds!

Yang punya twitter, follow punya Miko : ilinijjang

Happy reading…

Jangan lupa komentarnya ya!

Bulan ini, Kota Seoul terasa sangat dingin. Karena ini adalah bulan di mana ada musim dingin yang akan datang bersama kapuk lembut berwarna putih. Seorang namja manis tengah mengelus pelan rambut seorang namja mungil yang tengah tertidur.

Namja manis itu menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia merasa ia membawa beban yang sangat berat. Setidaknya itu hanya di dalam pikirannya saja.

Cup~

Namja manis itu mengecup pelan kening namja mungil itu dan segera keluar dari rungan tersebut. Dia tahu kalau anaknya itu masih berumur 3 tahun. Tapi ia harus membiasakan anaknya tidur sendiri. Anak mungil itu harus bisa seperti dirinya dan ayahnya.

Tokk… tok… tok…

Pintu utama diketuk pelan oleh seseorang dari luar sana. Namja manis itu sedikit berlari menuju ke arah pintu utama rumah itu.

Cklek…

Namja manis itu memasang wajah lesu dan membawakan tas yang tadi dibawa oleh namja tampan. Namja tampan itu memberikan kecupan lembut di bibir merah ranum namja manis itu.

"Apa malaikat kecilku sudah tidur?" Tanya namja tampan itu. Namja manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu empat mata." Ujar namja manis itu. Namja tampan itu mengangguk pelan dan menutup pintu utama rumah itu.

Mereka menuju ke dapur. Namja tampan itu mengambil air minum di dalam lemari pendingin. Namja manis itu menghela nafasnya sekali lagi.

"Sehun! Apa kau tak bisa berhenti melakukan pekerjaan itu?" Tanya namja manis itu kepada namja tampan bernama Oh Sehun.

Namja tampan itu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh ke arah namja manis yang berstatus istrinya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah namja manis itu.

"Pekerjaan itu sudah ada dalam darahku. Halabeoji, Appa dan Hyungku selalu melakukan pekerjaan itu. Mereka ingin aku bisa menjadi kuat. Bisa menjagamu dan menjaga malaikat kecil kita." Bentak Sehun kepada namja manis itu.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tak butuh kau sampai berotot seperti itu. Bertanding dengan orang yang badannya lebih besar darimu. Aku tak mau kau terluka. Bagaimana kalau kau meninggal hanya karena kau bertanding tinju? Bagaimana nasip malaikat kecil kita? Aku harus menjawab apa jika suatu saat nanti ia bertanya di mana ayahnya?" Sentak namja manis bernama Kim Jong In eerr… Maksudku Oh Jong In. Tapi Sehun biasa memanggilnya Kai. Nama panggilan sayang.

"Apa katamu? Kau mendoakan aku cepat mati, Kai?" Sehun mendekat ke arah Kai dan menarik kerah baju istrinya itu. Ia membiarkan gelas minumannya pecah di bawah kaki mereka berdua.

"Bukan itu maksudku Sehun! Hanya saja, aku sangat menghawatirkanmu dan malaikat kecil kita. Aku tidak mau keluarga kita tidak harmonis sampai tua nanti." Teriak Kai. Sehun melepaskan kerah baju Kai dan menampar pipi tirus itu.

Kai sudah tidak bisa menahan bendungan air matanya. Ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir dengan deras di pipinya.

"Kai! Maafkan aku! Tadi aku tidak sengaja menamparmu." Sesal Sehun ketika ia melihat air mata Kai. Ia menarik dagu Kai dan mengusap air mata Kai.

"Malam ini, aku akan tidur menemani Oh Jong Hun saja!" Ujar Kai dan berlari ke arah kamar anak satu-satunya. Ia menutup pintu kamar itu dengan sedikit membanting. Ia tidak ingat kalau ada anaknya yang tengah berpura-pura tertidur. Karena ia tahu, setiap Ayahnya pulang, pasti Ibunya akan menangis seperti itu.

"Umma…" Panggil seorang namja mungil kepadanya. Kai tersentak menyadari kebodohannya membangunkan malaikatnya. Ia memeluk namja mungil yang ada di depannya.

"Jangan menangith!" Ujar anaknya lembut dan mengusap kepala Ibunya. Kai tersenyum manis melihat tingkah anaknya yang sangat lucu itu.

"Umma tidak menangis kok! Umma hanya sedang mengantuk saja." Bohong Kai dan segera menggendong anaknya kembali ke ranjang.

"Sebaiknya Jong Hun tidur dengan cepat. Kalau tidak, besok Jong Hun akan terlambat Sekolah." Kata Kai dan merebahkan tubuh Jong Hun di atas ranjangnya. Kai ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping anaknya.

"Te! (Ne!)." Ucap Jong Hun semangat. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan memeluk tubuh Ibunya.

"Selamat tidur Jong Hun." Bisik Kai lembut tepat di telinga Jong Hun.

~~Payphone~~

Sehun membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan, ketika ia merasa secercah cahaya matahari lewat di kedua matanya yang tengah tertutup.

Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya dan mendudukkan posisinya. Ia masih menguap beberapa kali. Menyadari Kai tidak tidur di sampingnya, ia segera keluar dari kamarnya. Menuju ke kamar anak sulungnya.

Tokk… tok… tok..

Sehun mengetuk pelan kamar Jong Hun. Ia mulai gelisah. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Kai! Apa kau ada di dalam?" Tanya Sehun dan menarik ganggang pintu itu dan mendorong pintu kayu itu dengan pelan.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan tersebut. Ia hanya melihat Jong Hun yang tengah tertidur di balik selimut tebalnya. Sehun menghampirinya dan mengecup pelan kening Jong Hun.

"Umma di mana Jong Hun?" Tanya Sehun kepada anaknya yang masih tertidur. Seperti orang gila. Tapi Sehun tetap melakukannya di mana ia tidak melihat Kai di rumah.

Tap tap tap…

Suara derap langkah terdengar di dalam kamar tersebut. Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan bertemu dengan sosok namja cantik di depannya.

"Saatnya sarapan Sehun~ah!" Ucap Kai dan menghampirinya. Sehun tersenyum hangat melihat sang istri tengah berdandan cantik di depannya.

"Kau terlihat cantik hari ini." Puji Sehun. Kedua lesung pipi Kai merona merah mendengar pujian dari sang suami.

"Maafkan aku Kai! Semalam aku tidak sengaja menamparmu." Sesal Sehun dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Tangan kanannya membelai pelan surai coklat rambut Jong Hun.

Kai menghela nafasnya dengan perlahan dan memeluk tubuh kekar sang suami. Kai mengangguk dan mengelus pelan pipi Sehun.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Karena aku mencintaimu Sehun~ah!" Jawab Kai. Sehun senang mendengarnya. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Kai.

"Aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan melukaimu atau melukai Jong Hun. Dan kau tahu Kai, aku sudah keluar dari tempat kerjaku." Ujar Sehun. Kai melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Benarkah?" Yakin Kai. Sehun mengangguk mantab. Kai kembali memeluk tubuh kekar Sehun dan menangis terharu.

"Jangan pernah kembali ke tempat itu! Atau aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu." Kata Kai. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kalau perlu, kau ceraikan saja aku Kai!" Sahut Sehun. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu jika kau kembali ke tempat itu, tapi aku tidak akan menceraikanmu. Karena aku akan terus menunggumu sampai kau mau benar-benar berhenti." Jelas Kai. Sehun mengangguk.

"Gomawo, yeobo!" Ucap Sehun lembut dan mencium bibir sexy milik Kai. Ia menggiring Kai keluar dari kamar. Agar Jong Hun tak melihatnya jika namja mungil itu sudah terjaga.

~~Payphone~~

Sehun mengunyah sandwichnya dan membersihkan taman bermain itu. Sepasang earphone melekat di kedua telinganya. Ia sedang mendengarkan musik favoritenya.

Aneh? Yup! Sehun sudah berhenti dari pekerjaan tinjunya dan kini ia mulai bisnis baru. Yakni jadi pembersih di taman bermain yang terdapat di dekat alun-alun Seoul. Sehun menyakinkan hatinya untuk menjadi suami yang baik dan bisa mencari nafkah untuk keluarga kecilnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat tersebut, seorang namja manis tengah menggendong namja mungil sedang melihat ke arahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Jong In dan Oh Jong Hun?

"Lihat Jong Hun! Umma bangga kepada Appamu. Dia sudah mau berusaha keras dengan cara yang lebih baik. Karena Umma tidak ingin ia berkerja dengan kekerasan dan akan terluka pada nantinya." Curhat Kai pada anak semata wayangnya yang masih berumur 3 tahun tersebut.

"Te!" Seru Jong Hun. Kai tersenyum lembut dan mengecup pelan kening anaknya itu.

~~Payphone~~

Tiga bulan telah berlalu, Kai semakin bangga kepada suaminya tersebut. Karena setelah taman bermain itu sudah ditutup, Sehun mencari pekerjaan lagi. Ia mencoba menjual koran dan jajanan di Stasiun Kereta Api.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dengan perlahan dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi yang terdapat di Stasiun tersebut. Ia mengusap keringat di keningnya dan menatap seluruh penjuru orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini! Seharusnya aku mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak dan bisa menghidupi Kai dengan lebih mapan." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengambil air mineral miliknya dan meminumnya beberapa teguk.

"Sehun~ah?" Panggil seseorang. Sehun terkejut dan air yang baru saja diminumnya tumpah mengenai pakaian dan di sekitar lehernya.

"Kang In hyung?" Seru Sehun. Namja bermata sipit itu menganggukkan kepala dan duduk di samping kanan Sehun. Mengambil beberapa jajanan yang Sehun bawa dan memakannya dengan santai.

"Kau ganti profesi?" Tanya Kang In kepada Sehun. Sehun mengangguk dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kenapa tidak kau teruskan saja? Semenjak kau berhenti, ada seorang namja bertubuh tegap datang dari Canada. Namanya Wu Yi Fan. Dia sangat hebat. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Kalau saja kau masih di sana, kau mungkin satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengalahkannya." Jelas Kang In. Sehun terdiam. Jujur, di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, ia masih menginginkan pekerjaan tersebut. Namun ia sudah tidak bisa. Ia sudah berjanji kepada Kai tidak akan melakukan pekerjaan keras itu lagi.

"Maaf hyung! Aku sudah tidak bisa melakukannya." Ucap Sehun menyesal dan mengelap leher serta sekitar mulutnya. Kang In mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku masih akan memberimu kesempatan. Kau bisa menghubungiku, karena honornya sekarang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya." Jelas Kang In dan kemudian ia berdiri berniat untuk pergi.

"Sampai jumpa Sehun!" Pamit Kang In dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Sehun. Sebagai ganti sudah memakan jajanan milik Sehun.

Sehun terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Kang In. Honornya lebih besar? Batin Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran tadi. Ia berdiri dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

To be continue…

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


End file.
